Catcher in the rye
by Ariel Hedgehog
Summary: Helena awakes with a splitting headache, confused in a hotel room.


Just a little something that popped into my head about two months ago. I thought I'd share. I have taken a few liberties with the medical stuff for the purpose of the story. As usual, huge thanks to Eridani Moon!

**Catcher in the Rye**

Helena awoke with a splitting headache, confusion filling her. The pain was radiating from a point at the back of her skull up to the front. It must have been quite a fall to hurt this bad. She tried to remember what had happened, but the last thing she remembered was being alone in her bedroom as she worked on a way to modify her Tesla. That's when she had felt the blow to her head and everything after that was blank.

She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was definitely not in her bedroom anymore. When she tried to feel her head for signs of injury, she realized that both of her hands were cuffed to the headboard of the bed she was half laying on, and that she was only wearing her underwear. Now worried, Helena pulled on the cuffs, but both pairs were securely in place and placed in a manner that wouldn't allow her to get out of them. The sound of the metal against the wood brought the attention of her captor, who in the bathroom, and footsteps moved towards the bedroom. Helena was very surprised to see Myka step out of the bathroom; toweling her hair dry, and wearing loose pants and an oversized t-shirt, her feet bared to the grey carpet.

Smiling brightly, Myka chirped, "Hey! You're awake. How's your head?"

Narrowing her eyes as she tried to make sense of the situation, Helena ventured, "Myka? What's going on? Are you feeling better?"

Myka had spent the last three days resting due to very bad abdominal cramps. Helena had been the only one who knew exactly how bad they'd been, sworn to secrecy by Myka. She had refused to see the town's doctor or to contact Doctor Calder, saying that every once in a while her periods were very intense, leaving her with days of misery. Helena had told Artie she was going to work from the B&B and take care of Myka, and her tone had left no room for discussion. Seeing how pale Myka had been, Artie had agreed to let Myka rest and Helena take care of her under Leena's supervision. Helena had used her free time to enlarge her knowledge of modern music; causing Myka to shake her head at some of her choices. Myka had been very quiet and sometimes looked at her with half closed eyes, which Helena attributed to the pain.

Myka went to the small fridge in the corner of the room and retrieved a bag of ice which she placed gently on Helena's head and held it there, sitting on the bed next to Helena. Offering a wry grin, she stated, "I'm sorry about your head, but really, you left me no choice."

Helena was confused. "What are you talking about?" Watching Myka carefully, Helena caught the guilty flicker in the other woman's eyes and understanding dawned. "_You_ hit me on the head? What on Earth would you do that for? Myka, where are we and why are we here? And why am I only wearing my underwear?"

Myka delicately placed a lock of dark hair behind Helena's ear and kissed her cheek. Helena was shocked by this action. As far as she knew, Myka didn't mind her flirting but she had never reciprocated.

Gently tracing her prisoner's cheek, Myka offered, "I'm sorry; I had to take you away to neutralize the artifact. And since I didn't know what it was exactly, I took off everything you had on you. Well... almost everything."

Myka started giggling and Helena was even more confused. Myka never giggled. She laughed, of course, but giggling like a little girl? Never. Something was wrong but she didn't know what yet. She had to gather more information without raising her friend's suspicions.

Widening her eyes, she gasped, "I had an artefact on me? What was it?"

Myka started drawing patterns on Helena's arm with her finger.

"The artefact wasn't on you," she said casually. "But I still had to take you away from its influence. Do you have any idea how it made me feel to see you like that?"

Confusion entered Helena's eyes again; coloring her tone, as she questioned, "Like what? In my underwear?"

"No, that was another reaction entirely." Waving away the question with a flick of her hand, darkness flashed through Myka's eyes as she explained, "To see you flirt with Pete and Leena and even Claudia. I had never felt that way before. I don't know what hurt me the most, when you betrayed us in Egypt, or your betrayal in the last few days. I mean, I thought we had something, you and I... Something... you know... _special_. So when I saw you flirting with Leena and Claudia the same way you flirt with me, it hurt…

"But when I saw you kiss Pete two days ago, it was like a knife had been stabbed into my heart and it was beyond pain. It hurt so much! It took everything in me not to jump on you two and rip you apart. I wanted Pete to get his hands and his lips away from you, because you were _mine_. And the way you looked at me after you kissed him? It felt like you were mocking my pain, like you were rejoicing in it. And that nearly killed me."

Helena had no idea what Myka was talking about. "What? Myka, I kissed Pete only once and that was the first day we met. I swear to you I never kissed him again! And I never flirted with Leena and Claudia! For God's sake she's almost a child! I wouldn't... I _couldn't_ do something like that!"

Myka placed her finger on her lips to shush her. "Shhh... it's okay now; I know the truth. I realized a few things while I drove us here. The first is that I'm jealous. There, I said it. I don't like to see you flirt with other people. But I also realized that I can't make you love me if you don't. I will need time to accept it, but it's okay now. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Myka faked another smile, adding, "When I saw you flirt with Steve and Artie, I knew something was wrong with all of you. So I snuck into your bedroom and hit you before you had the chance to do anything against me. Then I loaded you into my car and drove us here. As soon as I'm sure you're back to normal, I'll take you back and we'll find the artifact that affected all of you."

Helena was outraged. "Me? Flirting with Steve and Artie? Are you bloody mad?"

"No." Myka rose from the bed, taking the bag of ice with her. Shaking her head, she defended, "In fact, I think I'm the only one who's sane. I don't know why, maybe the cramps distracted my mind so much that I couldn't fall under the spell of the artefact or something. I just know that you're under its spell, and so is everyone but me."

Helena could clearly see that something was very wrong with her friend. She wasn't making sense and her forehead was covered in sweat. "Probably a fever-induced delirium", she thought. She had to be careful if she was to get Myka back to the warehouse and into the care of Doctor Calder.

Calling on how she felt for the other woman, in spite of Myka's recent attack on her, she queried, "How are you feeling, darling? Do you still have cramps?"

Myka's eyes seemed to get darker at the Brit's words. "Don't you 'darling' me! Don't try to make me believe you have feelings for me when I know you don't, okay? I'm not going to fall for it again! From now on, you and I are _only_ friends, got it?"

Nodding, Helena cajoled "If you say so, Myka. Are you going to un-cuff me?"

Frowning, Myka thought about it a moment before replying, "When I know you're back to normal, I will."

Sighing, Helena demanded "And just how long might that be?"

Myka thought for a moment, pursing her lips before answering, "At least 24 hours. Just to be on the safe side."

"24 hours!" Fear ricocheted through Helena, and tugging at her restraints, she yelled, "Myka this is insane! How am I supposed to eat or go to the bathroom if I'm cuffed to the bed? You do plan to feed me don't you?"

Myka looked exasperated. "Of course I'm going to let you eat! I'm not that cruel! I made sandwiches before I left, and I packed a few snack things too. As for the bathroom, I'll go with you and keep you submissive with the Tesla. As long as you don't try anything, it'll all be over by tomorrow. Try to fight me, and it will end badly for you. Very badly."

Helena was shocked. "Are you saying that you would kill me?"

"To be sure that no one else has you? You bet I would." Rage crept through the agent once more, causing her to clench her fists as she hissed, "I can't stand the idea of you with someone else. It's just too much. I know you love Pete but... but damn it, you shouldn't have flirted with me!"

Helena dropped her head in shame. "I'm sorry Myka; I shouldn't have played with your feelings for me. You're right; I betrayed you and our friendship. Can you ever forgive me?"

Myka's looks softened and she smiled as she sat on the bed. "Of course I forgive you! Friends must forgive each other. I should have made my feelings clearer to you."

Helena smiled. "Marvellous, Darling! Now un-cuff me, and we can go back to Leena's."

Myka sprang from the bed and grabbed an empty glass that she threw towards the wall merely inches from Helena's head. The glass hit the wall and shattered around the bed, leaving Helena screaming in fear.

Myka's body vibrated with anger as she yelled, "Don't mess with me! _Why_ do you keep doing this to me? You think what I feel isn't real? You think by hurting me you'll feel better? You think if I hurt as much as you did, I'll understand your pain? Answer me!"

Helena tried to calm her shaken nerves. She had been wrong to try to outsmart her friend, but she wanted to get out of the cuffs and get Myka to a hospital as soon as possible. Something was definitely wrong with her and Helena wasn't completely sure that it was because of an artifact. She froze as Myka took out her Tesla and pointed it in her direction, hissing, "I want an honest answer from you. For once in your life, tell the truth!"

"Alright! _Alright_! I'm sorry!" Panic surged through Helena as she pleaded, "I'm sorry for playing with your feelings, Myka! I didn't mean to hurt you; I would never do that on purpose. Please, Darling… Just put the Tesla down…"

Myka lowered her weapon; then put it away, smiling. "You see? It wasn't that hard, was it? How about we eat? I feel like I've barely eaten in the last few days."

Helena forced herself to relax and offered her friend a little smile. "You did barely eat in the last few days, remember? Only a few pieces of toast and glasses of orange juice for three days. Those cramps were very bad. But you seem better now."

Myka went to get the sandwiches from the fridge, placing one carefully on a plate as she replied, "Yes, I feel better. Sometimes it sucks being a woman. Do you want a sandwich?"

Shaking her head, Helena answered, "I'm not hungry right now, thank you."

Shrugging carelessly, Myka returned the remaining sandwiches to the fridge, stating, "Suit yourself."

Myka took a huge bite of the sandwich and let out a moan of delight as she sat on the end of the bed. Rolling her eyes back in her head, she groaned, "Man, this is good! Don't tell him I said this, but Pete was right, this is a good recipe."

She kept eating and making small noises that made Helena shiver with desire. She felt the goosebumps rise on her arms and her heart started beating faster as she watched the other woman devour the sandwich. Myka stood and crossed to the fridge, taking a second sandwich out of the plastic bag and offering it once again to Helena, who shook her head. Frowning, Myka questioned, "You sure? It's really good."

Shaking her head, Helena answered, "The knock on the head is making me a bit queasy, but maybe later."

"I have two more in the fridge if you get hungry, so it's not a problem." Winking, she leaned in and removed a large storage container, giggling, "And I took Leena's super chocolate cake."

Helena shivered at the thought of what they could do with that cake. Myka pushed the last of the sandwich in her mouth and noticed the shivering. Quickly chewing and swallowing, concern filled her voice as she asked, "Are you alright? Artifact withdrawal?"

Shaking her head again, Helena replied, "I'm just a little cold. Would you mind dressing me?"

Myka took her time studying the woman who had stirred something inside of her that she had thought was long dead. She looked at the long legs, the satin-covered treasure, the muscled stomach leading up to firm breasts, the long neck she longed to nibble on and the full lips she had been dying to kiss. All the things she could see but not touch; never touch. All the things that she had thought were hers and weren't; would never be. Giving a negative shake of her head, she announced, "I like seeing you like this. And since it's the only chance I'll ever get, I think I'll enjoy it just a little more."

Helena saw an opening to get out of the cuffs and plunged into it. "Why don't you take advantage of me? You have me at your mercy; I can't go anywhere or do anything. What did you feel when you undressed me, Myka? Did it make you excited? Did it make you wet? Is that why you had to shower? To relieve the tension? Did you touch yourself thinking about me? I'm right here for the taking Myka, why don't you?"

Myka had jumped from the bed at the words and started to pace the room. "I'm not a rapist! I won't take you against your will."

Helena knew she had her. "It's not against my will; I'm offering myself to you. What's the matter, are you afraid of making love to a woman?"

Myka's words were contradictory to the panic in her eyes as she answered, "No! No, I'm not."

Tossing her hair back, Helena used all of the allure she'd learned throughout her many years, softly asking, "Then what? Is it the cuffs? I assure you it can be a very pleasurable experience for both of us."

Myka didn't answer and kept pacing, her breathing growing heavier by the minute.

Dropping her tone into a sultry drawl, Helena teased, "Is it because you're not used to being in charge in this department? Is that how it was between you and Sam? He did what he wanted while you did the starfish and waited until he was done? Come on Myka, take me! Fulfill your desire and make me come with your fingers and your mouth. You know you want to, and I can't do anything but lie here and feel your hands on me. Make me regret what I did to you, take your revenge on me. Take... me!"

Myka was now covered in sweat and her walking was less stable. Helena didn't take her eyes off of Myka. Blinking at the woman stretched across the bed, Myka stammered, "I... I can't... I can't do that... I..."

The agent's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor, convulsing. Struggling against her restraints, Helena screamed, "Myka!"

When there was no response, Helena tried to get off the bed, but the cuffs prevent her from moving more than a few inches, let alone reaching the fallen agent. Scared for her friend, Helena started to pull on the cuffs and the headboard with all her strength. After a few minutes, the wood gave out and Helena disentangled herself from it before going to Myka's side. Myka was now unconscious and shaken by spasms. Helena rolled her on her side and went to the phone.

"Bloody hell, what's that number again! Calm down Helena, you're not helping Myka by freaking out!"

Taking a deep breath, Helena took back control of her nerves and called Claudia's phone. The young agent was relieved to hear her voice.

"HG! Oh thank God! Where are you?"

Rolling her eyes, Helena snarled, "I have no idea Claudia, can't you find the location of this phone? I need to get Myka to a hospital and fast! She's convulsing and I don't know what to do!"

The sound of Claudia's fingers flying across her keyboard could be heard in the background as the younger woman soothed, "Okay, okay! Just stay on the line, I'll find you. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she insisted, "Just tell me where I need to take Myka!"

"Getting close now." The young agent's tone became solemn as she asked, "How is she?"

Helena looked at her friend. Myka was in fetal position and still convulsing. Helena felt her jaw tremble as she held back a sob, replying, "She's getting worse, please hurry."

"Almost there, HG…" There were several muted curses before Claudia advised, "Now when you get to the hospital, you have to tell the doctors that Myka has ergotism. There was something wrong with the rye flour Leena bought to make Myka's bread. Has she eaten any of it since she took you?"

Fear slammed into Helena's stomach as she replied, "She had two sandwiches about half an hour ago."

"Oh boy, it's not good." There was an exclamation of excitement that was quickly muted as Claudia said, "Ok, you're in a motel near Fargo, North Dakota. You need to hang up and call 911. I'm calling Doctor Calder and we'll be there ASAP."

When Myka woke up, she was in a hospital bed with Helena sleeping with her head resting on her arms on the bed. Myka slowly reached out and caressed Helena's soft hair. The contact woke the author who rubbed her eyes and stretched her back. When she looked at her friend, Myka had a little smile on her face.

Hope filled the Brit as she gasped, "Myka! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Grimacing as she tried to shift in the bed, Myka answered, "I'm sore. What happened?"

"You got ergot poisoning." At Myka's confused look, Helena explained, "Your rye bread was infected with a fungus that gave you cramps and made you hallucinate. Eventually you kidnapped me and took me to a motel in North Dakota, where you unknowingly ate more infected bread and you became quite ill. I freed myself, called 911 and the paramedics brought you here."

Myka was even more confused. "Freed yourself?"

Blushing, Helena showed her her bandaged wrists and whispered, "You had me cuffed to the headboard of the bed… In my underwear."

Myka felt a matching red coloring her face. "So _everything_ I saw was all in my head?"

Helena nodded. "I never flirted with Leena and Claudia, and certainly not with Steve or Artie. And I'm _not_ in love with Pete, as you thought."

"I'm glad!" Blushing again, Myka mumbled, "I mean... I'm glad you didn't flirt with Steve and Artie. That was seriously distracting."

Chuckling, Helena patted her hand and tucked a wayward strand of Myka's hair behind her ear. "I'm glad you're feeling better and that you're back to yourself. I should go tell the others."

Helena rose to her feet and started to leave, but Myka stopped her. "You offered yourself to me. You wanted me to take you. Why?"

"I was trying to make you un-cuff me." Almost afraid to meet her friend's eyes, Helena looked up and apologized, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Disappointment filled Myka as she gave a softly uttered, "Oh."

Forcing a smile onto her face, Helena nodded, offering, "I'll be right back with the others. They've been very worried about you."

Helena left and Myka looked at the closed door. She had been a fool to think Helena really had feelings for her. She would have to learn to hide her jealousy from now on. A smile flitted about her lips as she thought of Helena strapped to the bed in only her underwear, her breasts heaving as she struggled to free herself from the handcuffs. She might not have the beautiful Brit, but at least she'd have nice images to keep her company at night.


End file.
